


Meet and Greet

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: Japanese Rock, MUCC, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: F/M, revealing all my trash here, visual kei got me like, whipped for Yukke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Meeting MUCC and feeling a chemistry around Yukke and our reader character here. Nothing intense, just fluff and fangirling.





	Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on of my lovely experiences meeting these 4 boys but obviously without the romance and fluffiness surrounding this fic here XD. I don't see enough visual kei imagines around the internet and I thought I should post it here in hopes someone else like me is searching for hahaha XD. I wrote this around last year, but it really doesn't excuse my poor writing skills XD.

"Are you alright? Your face looks red." Someone sitting in front of the line asked her when they turned around.

"Ah, yes, I'm alright. Sorry for making you worry." She replied. In reality, her stomach was bursting with butterflies, her heart was beating too fast and her hands were sweaty. Her cheeks got so red, the whole face looked like a tomato. That day was a big day for her. She got to meet her favorite person. To be more specific it was a handshake and album sign event with her favorite band. One of the members got under her skin making her head empty and her knees weak, kind of like what love does in general.

"Okay, please step forward." The staff was guiding everyone in the line. Her turn finally came.

"Oh, hello." a deep voice greeted her. The first person in line was the guitarist, Miya. She greeted him back and shook his hand with both of her hands and he signed the CD she handed to him.

"This is my favorite album! Thank you for making awesome songs." She exclaimed. His head rose up to face her as his stern face turned into a bright smile.

"Really? Thank you for liking it." He warmly thanked her.

She was gently moved away by the staff to make way for the other fans in the queue. The next in line was Satochi, the drummer. He was the nicest person in the band and the most childish and adorable man. They shook hands and he signed her CD drawing his signature mascot next to her name. He handed the CD back to her and gave her a small wink.

"Here you go!" He said and she thanked him.

"Hello! Thank you for coming!" The vocalist, Tatsuro, greeted her as they sat down in front of each other.

"What's your name?" He asked getting his marker ready to write. She told him and he quickly wrote her name on.

"Hey, Tatsuro?" She asked.

He hummed as a way of letting her proceed with the speech as he was writing something on the cover jacket of the CD.

"I really love the song you wrote. I've been listening to it on repeat for a while now and I still love it." She admitted and laughed nervously. He lifted his head up and flashed her a warm smile.

"I see, thank you. I like that song too." He softly chuckled and his big warm eyes looked at her. A dream come true for her to meet finally meet them.

"No no, thank you! Keep up the good work! I'm cheering for you!" She said shaking his hand making him laugh again.

Last was her favorite member, the bassist, Yusuke, also known as Yukke.

"Hello! Thanks for coming." Yukke greeted her as he flashed her a warm smile. She gave him the CD and he grabbed it with his two big hands. He placed it on the table in front of them but noticed it had little drops of sweat on it.

"Wait a moment." He said grabbing a tissue next to him. He started gently rubbing a spot on the cover jacket of the album smiling. She noticed and got red in the face thinking it was definitely hers. Great, not only is she nervous but now she is a full on lake of sweat.

"I'm sorry my hands are really sweaty. Dammit, this is so embarrassing." She said fanning her face with both her hands, wanting to dig a hole and get in there than face him anymore. He chuckled at her weird antics. Somehow he wanted to get to know her better.

"Don't worry, it might be my sweat too. I'm usually very sweaty." He admitted scratching his nose. Well that was as weird as it could get.

"Oi, Yukke, you have something on your nose." Tatsuro noticed as he had a little free time on his hands before the next person would come. That made Yukke very self-conscious and he panicked a little.

"Ah, really? What to do? Do you happen to have a wet tissue, Tatsue?" Yukke asked as he kept rubbing his face with his large hands earning a loud chuckle from Tatsuro and a laugh from her. They both stopped and looked at her smiling.

"You both look very friendly. It's cute." She remarked as her nervousness went away for a second. Yukke looked at her before returning a smile, making her heart stop. Tatsuro then turned to the next fan in front of him. Yukke went back to sign the album cover.

"Oh, this is your name. Cute." He said writing with his marker.

"I really enjoy reading your blog posts, by the way." She said looking away from him, as her face was as red as a strawberry.

"Oh, really? I don't write that well, though." He replied smiling.

"No, no, that's not true. I love learning about the things you like, Yukke." She admitted and then quickly looked at the ground as her hair bangs covered her face.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, I'll keep writing, then." He smiled handing her the CD. "Thank you for coming to our concerts a lot." He said as she got moved away from the staff to make room for the next fan. 'He noticed!' She thought as her heart exploded from beating too much.

"Yusuke, you still have a black dot on your cheek." Tatsuro told the blond bassist at the end of the event.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner then?!" Yukke panicked as he kept rubbing his cheeks.

Tatsuro laughed at him. "I'm joking, you're okay. You had a good day, today, didn't you?" Tatsuro asked changing the subject when he saw Yukke's pouting face. The blond man's cheeks turned into a pink shade as he remembered everything that happened.

"Yep, it was a nice day." He said chuckling to himself.

                                                                                                     


End file.
